The night that changed everything
by HitsuHinaforever1323
Summary: Ed and Al visit Rizenpool after battling Scar and damaging the auto mail on his arm. 3 weeks before coming to see winry and pinako Ed's had some non kid friendly dreams about Winry, he came to the conclusion that hes fallin in love with her. Although thinking its one sided he pushes his feelings away. But will that put winry in danger? will they fall in love? Disclaimer i own noth


Full Metal Alchemist EdxWinry

Edward Elric age 16 wondered around his old home town Rizenpool, along side with his brother Alphonse Elric. Ed didn't notice, maybe it was subconsciously but his golden eyes trailed everywhere looking for a certain blonde. He always thought he liked her as nothing but a friend until 3 weeks ago when he started dreaming of her in…..non kid friendly ways. He finally came to the conclusion that he must've fallen in love with her somewhere along the journey of finding the philosopher's stone.

Edward let a small smile creep onto his lips when he spotted her sitting on the roof of the Rockbell automail shop.His smile faded when she looked at him, convincing himself not to show any emotion towards her unless it was friendly. Ed watched as she scrambled into her room and ran out the front door to greet them. He closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened his eyes he was smacked with a wrench knocking him right off his feet. When Ed's head collided with the ground he let out a loud yelp in pain mixed with shock, in all honesty he really thought he should've expected this to happen but his guard went down when he saw her smile.

"Ed! Al! I missed you guys, I heard you went to Central City! How good of quality are the weapons there?" She exclaimed more excited to hear about the weapons then them being there by themselves.

"Winry! Nii-san are you okay that looked like it hurt?" Al asked concerned about his brother who just lay on the ground.

"Ah I'm fine….WINRY I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ed yelled getting up and chasing the blond around a giant field near the house/shop.

After finally catching the girl they lay in the field still laughing at themselves. Ed caught his breath and sat up still panting slightly from all the running. That girl could run forever. The thought of her just lying snuggled into his side made him smile; once he noticed her looking at him he erased his smile and looked back at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked curiously

"Are you here because your auto mail broke again? Ed if it did I'm not fixing it." She claimed tilting her head up trying to look intimidating but it just made him laugh.

"No I came back because I felt like it I had to pass by Rizenpool anyway so Al and I thought we'd stop by." He snorted at her stubbornness.

Winry just nodded consumed by the thought of how…..amazing he looked when the sun shone on him just the right way. The way his golden eyes looked at her hiding something, maybe pain or sadness, or maybe some kind of emotion that is very hard to hide….love perhaps. She shook her head why are these thoughts consuming her head; she looked at him and blinked when she noticed how close her was to her his eyes said that he was worried about her. He sighed and shook his head at the girl whose blue eyes stared right into his golden ones. He saw something in her eyes that he couldn't explain.

They sat there like that staring into each others eyes until Pinako's voice ripped them out of their thoughts by yelling all three of their names, they quickly moved away and acted like nothing happened.

"Al! Come on lets go! Pinako-san is calling all of us!" He yelled at his little brother who was petting a dog.

"Hai! I'm coming Nii-san!" He replied standing up.

Ed took one last glance at Winry before running off after challenging her to a race. Winry huffed and stood up walking after the childish blond who was just inches away from her face. The though of them kissing made her cheeks turn a furious red, He could've kissed her, if he did would that make them more then friends? She shook her head clearing all her thoughts as she walked into the house, finding Ed sitting on the couch in a black tank top while Pinako examined the major damage that was done to the auto mail.

Winry's face grew red in angry as she glared holes through the auto mail that already had holes in it. He looked up at her and looked away when her glare drifted to him.

"You said you didn't break it Ed!" she screamed in anger at him.

"Winry calm down" Ed said calmly but she glared holes into him.

"No you lied I'm not fixing it for you!" she yelled at him before taking off running towards her room slamming the door shut.

"Ed when I finish I want you to go talk to her when I finish with the hole in your arm." Pinako said. All he could do is nod, shocked at the way she yelled at him he's seen her upset and he sure didn't want to see angry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
